Another World
by NewKidInTown
Summary: I knew I lived in another world. I knew it wasn't normal because the day I meet him was the day everything changed in my life.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey orhime are you done boxing everything" yelled sora from the bottom of the stairs. I taped up my last box and replied "yes" before picking it up and taking it to the U-Haul that was parked outside are house. Me and brother sora was moving to Korea, so my brother can start his new job. He never told me what job it was. Every time I asked him, he would tell me I would have to wait and see. I didn't really like to wait, but I had to.

This was are fourth time moving in a year and it was get annoying. I would always ask my brother why cant we just stay in one place and all he would say was "its for the best". As I lazily throw the last box inside the truck I entered the house and grabbed my skate board that was planted on the side of the stairs. I grabbed the keys that was inside the bowl at the front door and ran outside. I unlocked the car and hopped in the driver seat.

I started the car and was about to but it in reverse when my brother appeared on the side of the car. "Out orhime, you know and I know you cant drive" he pulled the car door opened and waited for me to step out.

"I can so drive sora, you just never seen me drive." I stepped out the car and slid across the hood of the car to the passenger seat. "I did see you drive before hime and it wasn't pretty beside your better off riding your skate bored"

I snapped my seat belt in and sora started the car, attaching his seat belt on as well."Alright hime you ready to meet new friends". I didn't reply and just kept looking out the window. He pulled out of the drive away and speed down the bumpy street heading to the airport.

* * *

When we exited the airport a wave of hot air hit us like a tone of bricks. "God its so hot here" I complained, reaching into my back and took a piece of paper and start fanning myself.

"Yah its hot here" sora said dropping are suitcases on the ground. He looked around the area a few times and then sighed. "I'll be right back ok" He said jogging off back into the airport. I sat down on a small bench and pulled out my phone. I hit a few keys before pressing the phone against my ear. I waited and no one picked up. I sighed and snapped my phone shut. I put my phone back in my pocket and folded my arms. Were did sora go?. I thought to myself over and over. Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around to see nun other then sora. "Where did you go" I asked watching him pick up are bags.

"To get a car so we can leave and get out of this heat" He walked over to the car and popped the trunk. He placed the bags inside and walked to drivers seat. I followed and went to the passenger side and got in. "So where's the house" I asked clipping my seat belt.

"You'll see hime just be patient" He put the car and drive and begin driving down street after street. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew was me waking up in front of a big blue house, with flowers pots everywhere. A nice setup porch and a beautiful yard field with flowers. I opened the gate and walked upstairs. I watched as sora pulled out the keys and put it in the lock. He turned left then right then he opened the door.

The house was big. Extremely big. The living room was big, The kitchen , The hallways, and the stairs was long. Sora had told me that there was 3 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. A bathroom in each room and an outside bathroom. I opened the door to the first room. The walls was painted a light grayish color with white on the window seals. I sat my backpack down and walked around the room. I had a walk in closet with a mirror on the door and a nice bathroom. This house was like a hotel. Full of rooms and stuff.

"Hime I just got off the phone with the movers, they said they should be here shorty so just chill and take a tour of the house to pass the time"

I sighed and looked out my window that lead to a backyard, with a pool. I ran down stairs to the kitchen and unlocked the door. I walked outside and gasped. The back was so beautiful. It was filled with flowers just like in front of the house. The pool was super big, with a water slide and a parking spot back here. I never knew they had houses like this in Korea. I slowly walked onto the grass and looked around the colorful area.

_How did sora manage to afford this house. _I thought to myself. I walked back in the house leaving the door open. I walked to the front to see my brother putting up family photos that he manage to sneak inside his duffle bag. A loud horn was heard outside and I walked to the window, looking out to see the movers. "Sora the truck is here" I said running to open the door. The movers unload the truck bring everything inside, placing them where they belong.

All my boxes, mattress and dresser was placed inside my room. I walked over to my bed and eased it on the ground. I pushed my dresser in corners, making more room. I ripped open a plastic bag that had all my covers and throw pillows.

I fixed my bed, set my rugs on the floor and placed pillows on my window couch. I sighed and fall backwards on the bed. There was still more unpacking that I had to do and I was already tired. I pulled myself up on the bed and closed my eyes. I relaxed my body and drifted of to a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you ready for tomorrow" I looked up at sora as he pour himself yet another cup of coffee. "What should I be ready for". He chuckled and looked up at me with his gold brown eyes.

"You start school silly, I already enrolled you in, before we came here" I watched him as he sipped his coffee. "Sweet ... I'm going to a new school, how awesome" I sighed and got up from the kitchen table.

"Where is this 'school' anyway?" I asked pouring myself a cup of orange juice. "Right down the street, bout four blocks down from here, Oh by the way here are your house keys, you'll need them when I'm not home to let you inside, I start work tomorrow, so will both be busy tomorrow, and don't worry about uniform they don't wear it, so just wear street clothes"

I took the keys from his hands and gave a low 'thanks' before going upstairs to find something to wear for tomorrow. _I cant believe I'm going to a new school. I cant wait to see what the school is like. I wonder how many friends I'm gonna make._

I blocked all the questions aside and continued searching for something to wear. My search came to end I finally decided on what to wear. ( A light purple fitted shirt, a black pair of fitted jeans, and my purple, gray, and black jordans, and a gray hoodie ).

I sat my clothes down on my chair and walked over to my dresser that had a mirror connected to it. I opened a little box and pulled out a ruby black phone case that matched my outfit. I didn't want to look like a fool on my first day of school, so I had to look my best.

When I was done getting my things together I decided to take a long hot shower to relax my tense body. I grabbed my towel and walked inside my bathroom and started up the shower. I step inside and nearly moaned out loud as the hot water hit my body, relaxing it instantly. I grabbed my shampoo and started washing my hair. Once I was done I washed up and turned off the water and stepped out. I reached for my towel and dried off my body.

Once I was done doing that I went inside my room and put on my clothes. I flopped down on my window couch and opened my laptop. I went into the Internet Explore and browsed the web of the new school I was going to, which was called Kyungnam High School. There wasn't really anything entertainment about it. I watch some videos about the school and browsed a little more before shutting my laptop down.

I climbed off the couch and climb into bed, turning on the t.v. I flicked channel after channel trying to fine something to watch, but nothing was on. I groaned and ran my fingers through my wavy hair. I lead down and closed my eyes letting sleep come over me.

* * *

**_Beep beep beep_**

I slammed my hand down on the noisy alarm clock that was telling me it was time to get up. I sat up and ran my fingers through my wavy hair sighing. I looked over at my clock to see it was already 7:09. I jumped out my bed and ran to the bathroom. I grabbed my face towel and turned on the sink. I took my tooth brush and toothpaste out the cabinet and brushed my teeth.

Once I was down I rinsed my mouth out and wiped the left over tooth paste that was on it. I ran back in my room and over to my dresser, snatching my hair brush and flatirons. I ran the brush through my hair, brushing all the naps that was in and then started doing my hair. It didn't take long for me to do my hair as I suspected, so when I was I put on clothes and made my way down stairs.

"Ah orhime your up early" The brown head man said, sipping on what looked like coffee. "Sorry I didn't make any breakfast, but there are granola bars in the top shelf. I nodded my head, walking to the shelf, getting myself a granola bar as my brother requested. I grabbed me a fresh apple and water bottle before leaving. But before I could my brother grabbed my shoulder, stopping me.

"I'll give you a ride to school, I don't want you walking in the rain" I nodded my head a watch as my brother went for his coat and _briefcase._ we walked out the house and to the car, which was parked in front of the house, and not in the garage. I open the passengers door and got in. "I want be able to pick you up after school so the best thing to do is to catch the bus." Sora said as he got inside the car. He pulled out his wallet and took out 50 dollars and handed hit to me.

"This is for the ride back home, don't worry about your books and stuff, your teacher will give you those when you get there, I already paid for them before we came here." With that said he started up the car and speeded down the street towards the school.


	3. Chapter 3

I always hated Mondays. Mondays was so boring. It always rain, and no one was out, but students going to school, and people shopping. Other people just stayed in the house or get lefts to go were they needed to go. As I crossed the street, lost in my own thoughts, which I shouldn't have been. A speeding car came zooming past me, almost hitting me. I feel to the ground and lead a hand on my speeding heart. I looked down the road that the car had went throw and sighed. I pressed both my hands on the ground, pushing myself up, when a sharp pain ran throw my hand, threw my body. I groaned in pain and looked down at my hand that was covered in blood, with a piece of glass sticking out. I hissed in pain as I began to pulled the glass out my hand. I watched as the blood run down my arm and onto my school pants.

I sighed and picked up my bag that was laying on the ground, and continued on my to school. When I arrived at the front gate I saw my friends all in a group laughing and talking. I walked passed them and into the school, but stopped as I heard someone calling my name.

"Yo Ichigo" I looked over to see Keigo jogging over to me. When he reached me, the first thing he looked at was my hand. "Damn buddy what happened to you?" He asked.

"I almost got hit by a car" I stated quickly, balling my hand up. I watched as the rest of the grouped walked over to me. "You was always careless you idiot, pay more attention" requested Rukia.

"Shut the fuck up midget, I didn't ask you for your damn opinion" I snapped and continued walking inside the school.

"Did you at least get a look who was driving" Asked Ishida who just happened to show up, clearly knowing what we was discussing about.

"Huh duh" I replied. The image still played in my head as I walked to the nurses office._ That face. That beautiful face. I had never seen a face like that, or that color hair. How could I forget a face like that?. She had a face like an angel._

I knocked on the door to the nurses office. I waited a few minutes before the door finally opened. "Ah got into a fight again" Asked the nurse. I chuckled and shook my head 'no'. "No Mrs. Matsumoto I didn't I just got cut a little". She grabbed my hand and exam my hand with her light blue eyes.

"Seems more like a stab then a cut, what happened" She asked getting her needle and thread, from a nearby cabinet. I quickly explained what happened and watched as she stitch my wound up. "Well your very lucky you didn't get hit" I nodded and watched as she put four Band aids on my hand.

"You should be more careful ok" I nodded and watched as she under the cabinet and pulled out a tap of pills. "These will stop the pain ok" I nodded again and quickly left the room. I walked down the hall looking down at my hand. _I could of just healed it_. I thought to myself. I walked passed the principle, but stopped as a flash of orange hair hit the corner of my eyes.

_Its her. _

_Its the girl who almost hit me with her car._

I watched as she walked out the principle office and down the hall. I quickly caught up to her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to face me, then her eyes went wide. "You" she said pointing at me with her finger. I looked down at her finger then back up at her. "Your that boy that jumped in the middle of the street this morning" she cried out looking up at me with her big gray eyes.

_Jumped. I didn't jump._ " I didn't jump in the middle of the street ok, I crossed the street like people do, you should of being paying attention where you was going" I corrected her. She gasped, the frowned.

" I was paying attention, besides I wasn't even driving, my big brother was" she responded folding her arms. I sighed and walked away from the little human who was staring to annoy me. "Hey wait" she yelled out to me. I stopped and watched as she ran up to me.

"Listen I'm sorry ok, sometimes my brother drive a little crazy" she replied. I scowled and continued walking, not really caring of what she said. "Are you hurt? Did you get hurt?" the girl asked. I looked down at me hand then at her.

_Lie. _"No I'm alright so don't worry. I heard her sigh and then she grabbed my hand. My eyes went wide at the action and at the contact as she touched my hand._ Her hands. There so cold, but why shouldn't they be warm like humans are?_

"You are hurt you lier, come on lets go to the nurse's office, but wait, I don't know where that is" she said to herself. I snatched my hand away, and stuffed it inside my pants pocket. "Don't worry about it, besides I already went to nurse's office". And with that said I walked to class, but I once again stopped by her voice. "Sorry to bother you again, but can you help me fine this room".

I took the paper from her hand and looked down at her schedule. _What the fuck. This girl was in all my classes. Just my luck_. "Your in my class" I replied drily. "Just follow me." We walked down the hall, side by side to class. I took a quick look at her and sighed. _This is gonna be a long year._

* * *

"Something seamed off with Ichigo this morning" said Rukia as she sat down next to her red-head boyfriend. He shrugged his shoulders and lead his head down on the desk. She sighed and pulled out her I-phone and hit a few keys, before pressing the phone against her ear. "Hello Senna" she said after a few minutes of waiting. Renji head shot up and looked at his girlfriend. "Are you coming in today" Rukia asked smiling. Her smile grew larger and she gave a small ok before hanging up.

"What the hell Rukia" Renji said still staring at his girlfriend. "Why did you call Senna" He asked.

"Because, I needed to" she said smiling at me.

"You know that was a stupid thing to do" He said leaning into his chair. "Am I not the only one who sense that weird presence from Ichigo this morning. Something seams off, and I know I'm not going crazy" she replied. Renji opened his mouth to protest, but closed it as the teacher walked in with Ichigo and a girl with orange hair.

"Alright everyone sit down sit down" said walking behind her desk. "Today we have a new student who will be joining are class, her name is Orhime Inoue" replied . The girl slowly waved her hand and looked around the room. "Before we start the day does anyone have any questions." A wave of hands went up. Mrs. Hiroshi sighed before picking the girl in the front row who's hand was swinging back and forth.

"Is that your natural hair color?" The girl nodded and ran her fingers through her long wavy orange hair. The girl awed and then smiled. The teacher picked another student, this time a boy.

"Would you go on a date with me?" He asked smiling. My eyes went wide as I saw Ichigo frown then whisper something under his breath. The boy went still before replying "Never mind that was a stupid question." He fall back in his seat and lead his head down. _Oh My God!_

"Renji did you just see that" I whispered to the red-head. He shook his head and continued sleeping. I groaned and looked at the girl as she continued to answer more and more question. _Shit Senna hurry up and get here._ I said to myself. I lead back into my seat and watched Ichigo as he looked at the girl.

* * *

Lunched had arrived and everyone left the room heading to the lunchroom. I grabbed my school bag and headed to the back of the school yard. Not really feeling like eating I sat down under a tree and pulled out my Galaxy S4 and plugged in my Beat Head-Phones. I turned to my music and played Tried to walk By B1a4.

On my way back from leaving you  
I'll forget you, I'll erase you, my burnt and blackened love  
Don't make that face, this is my last conversation with you  
Don't be disappointed – yes, don't meet a guy like me now  
I'll be on my way first  
I'm getting farther away from you, you're disappearing  
Don't easily forget me, because it'll hurt too much  
I'm walking on these streets without you  
I'm walking on these streets without you

I began to sang as I close my eyes, letting the music take over. My brother had always told me I had a voice of an goddess, and could kill any female sanger alive. But I new that was lie. I couldn't kill every female sanger out there. I knew I could sang really good, but I never let anyone hear me but my brother. Sora would always tell me to sigh up for talent shows and show off my talent, but I was to scared to do so. So I just sung to myself or my brother. I would always write songs inside my Journal.

A tap on my shoulder jerked me out of my thoughts and my eyes flew opened to see a tall figure standing above me. My eyes went open as I saw who it was. Ichigo. I took out my Head-Phones and stood up. "Um ... hey" I replied nervously._ Oh my god, did he hear me singing? Oh of coarse he did stupid._

"Why are you outside, and not in the lunchroom eating" he asked. I looked at him and sighed. I picked up my bag and walked away, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around, looking me in the eye. "Answer me." His voice was cold and sharp. I trembled and drily replied "I'm not hungry" He sighed and let go of my arm. "Sorry" He mumbled under his voice.

I looked down at my phone to see what time it was. 11:40. I stuck my phone back in my pocket and walked towards the school. "Yo Inoue wait up" I stopped in my track and looked back to see Ichigo jogging to me. When he caught up to me I continued walking. " I didn't know you could sang" He replied eyeing me down with his sharp browns eyes. I chuckled "No one does, but my brother"

He smiled and looked forward. "You should sigh up for the talent show, with your voice I'm sure you'll win" He said. I shook my head no. "Why not" He asked clearly seeing I had said no. I couldn't answer him. I remain quiet and continued walking to the school, but he grabbed my arm stopping me. "Why not" He repeated. "I-I don't know ok" I snatched my arm away, but he grabbed it again. "What the hell" I said.

"Sigh up" He said. Shock ran all through my body. "Why do you want me to sigh up so badly" I asked. He froze and let go of my arm. "Besides you don't even know me to be telling me what to do" With that said I walked away from him.

"Do a duet with me" He said. I froze in my spot and turned around to look at him._ Was he for real._ " Do a duet with me" He repeated.

I looked at him then down at my feet. But he grabbed my chin and left my eyes to meet his. I slowly nodded and he smiled. "Alright I'll do a duet with you"

* * *

So it was settled. Me and Inoue had sighed up for the talent show and was now picking a song to sang. I had given her my cell phone number and she had given me hers. I was never the type to show my talents to anyone, but I had decided to show her because she was special. After hearing her thoughts about not showing people her talent but her brother I suddenly left this strange connection with her that I couldn't explain. So I asked her to do a duet with me so we can both show everybody are remarkable talent, and not do it by are self's.

As I sat down at my desk, finishing up my homework, my phone began to beep. I picked it up and answered it, not looking at the caller ID. "Hello Ichi-kun, I'm surprised you picked up, usually you would just ignore my calls" The person on the other end said. I cursed under my breath and closed my eyes. "

'What the hell do you want Senna" I asked her, already annoyed by her voice.

"Oh nothing just wanted to say Hi" I could hear the amusement in her voice as she slowly began to aggravate me. I sighed "I'm hanging up Senna" I said with anger in my voice. She chuckled and the line went dead. I looked down at my phone and sighed. _What the hell was that all about?._ I got up out my chair and walked to my bathroom, deciding to take a quick shower before going to bed.

_I have a strange feeling something is gonna go down._ I thought to myself as I stepped inside the shower. _If something is going down I hope Inoue isn't invalid._


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day Orhime would be coming to my house. I had arranged a day for me and Orhime to just chill and get to know each other a little bit better. I know to soon right? At first I was scared. I didn't want her to meet my family. Especially my father, but I had no other chose. Every since I had broken up with Senna, my father been going crazy about me finding a new woman because he feared I would go running back to Senna if I didnt. He didn't really like Senna that much. I didn't know why though. I had asked my father several times why, but he just blew me off, saying it was just his imagination going wild.

So inviting Orhime over would be the best thing for me and my father. When I had mention Orhime's name to them he went crazy saying he couldn't wait to meet her. But I told him that he would just have to wait to see her, and since my father wasn't the patient type he invaded my mine and saw all the private thoughts and dreams I've had about her. Of coarse I kicked his sorry ass when he finally pulled out of my head.

As I paced my room, making sure everything was in its right place, I nodded my head in approval at my work and quickly took a shower before she arrived. When I was done putting on my clothes, the door bell rung and I ran down stairs, nearly falling over the last two steps. Before I came in contact with the front door I quickly checked my clothes, making sure I didn't look like a fool in front of her when I let her in.

I unlocked the wooden door, and opened it. On the other side reviled a girl I wasn't expecting. A girl I thought I would never see again till I die. Senna. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, by a little red ribbon. Her eyes shone a golden brown color, and her lips was cover with red lipstick. I took deep breaths as my heart began to speed up faster as she smiled up at me.

_Dammit I hope my father don't come over, I don't want another fight to break down like last time when she came over, especially since Orhime is on her way over here. I would hate to see the expression on her face if she found out what I really was, and what I was hiding. I need to hurry up and get Senna before she gets here._ I said in my mind as Senna let herself threw. Before she could fully let herself inside, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back outside. "What the hell are you doing here" I growled under my breath, before letting the words exit my mouth.

She smiled, and pushed a few strings of hair out her face that manage to slip out her ponytail, "Well I just wanted to see you again" she said with amusement in her tone of voice. I scowled, and step outside to the chilly night, eyeing the girl down. Tch. like I'm going to believe you are here to see me. I know the real reason she was here.

I had asked her why, to see if she was going to tell the truth, like any other person would. But me knowing Senna for over a hundred years, knew that that wasn't going to happen.

On Monday when Orhime had first arrived to class, the look on Rukia's face told me she had something planned the way she looked at both of us when we stepped in, especially when I used my powers on a boy who asked Orhime a rude question. Every since she arrived, I've been having these weird feelings to just protect her with my life.

Even though I didn't know her I still wanted to protect her. Usually I didn't risk my life for strangers or wanted to protect I didn't know, only people I care about. Like my family and friends. So when I had seen Rukia call Senna, I knew right then and there that she was going to cause hell of drama between the three of us.

Even though it wasn't my duty to save and protect everyone I still needed to. Its inside my blood to protect even though I don't like you. As I jerked up out of thoughts hearing the girl standing before me clear her throat, I sighed and leaned against the front door. _She still haven't given me an answer?_

"Dammit Senna say something, or get the hell of my doorstep." I requested, nearly yelling at the small girl. She looked up at me with her golden eyes, anger flaming inside. She took a beep breath, clearly trying to control her temper before it erupt.

"Why do you want me to leave so soon" She questioned, her smirk returning. I groaned under my breath, making it almost sound like a growl before turning around, heading to go back inside. I didn't have time for all the bull shit that she was trying to cause. I had other important things to take care of.

A hand grabbed my arm stopping me in my track. I gazed at the girl over my should, giving her a cold and hard stare, before yanking my arm away from her death grip. "You really want to know why I'm here" She stated coldly. I didn't nod my head or show any sudden movement to signify my answer. Which was yes. She took a deep breath before saying "I'm looking for a certain someone"

.

.

.

.

Scowl.

.

.

.

.

"I'm pretty sure you know this person, she goes by the name of"

.

.

.

.

Eyes widen. Scowl deepens.

.

.

.

.

"Orhime Inoue"

* * *

Today was suppose to be a great day for me. I was going to Ichigo's house for the first time. I was kinda nervous because I didn't know anything about his family. Ichigo never really talked about his family. I always wonder why, because most people like talking bout there family. But I guess Ichigo didn't. I guess that's just the way he is.

When I had woke up that morning, I didn't waste anytime stalling. I quickly got my self situated and ready for the day. When my brother saw me that morning he asked me where I was going. I didn't tell him or coarse. If I would of told him where I was going and with who he would of totally freaked out.

My brother was to over protective about who I dated and hung out with. I remember the day when he had found out I was hanging out with the 'The Pack.' 'The Pack' was group of teens who loved skateboarding. They was well known around the school, and town. They was extremely popular. So when he had found out I was hanging with them he completely lost it. He yelled at me, cursed at me, and even slapped me. I could still memorize the words he said to me.

'_You're a young lady. not some tomboy who like skating with a bunch of delinquent teens. Next time I see you with them you want be so lucky as you was today.' _And with that said he walked away. I was so hurt and scared that I had ran away to a friends house who was in the crew for a whole month.

Poster's of me was all over town. My face was on newspaper's and milk carton's. When I saw my brother on the news pleading for me to return home, I knew right then and there he cared for me and my safety.

So I returned home a few weeks later. I knew he was happy to see me again. He just didn't show it. But it was ok. I saw everything the day he plead for me to return.

As I slipped on my ACG boots, I heard foot steps marching my way. I gazed over my shoulder and saw my brother with a 'Where-do-you-think-your-going-without-me-knowing' look. I stood and fished my jacket off the coat rack and paced towards the front door.

"Excuse me, but where are you going?"

I lightly stomped my foot against the wooden hard floor an faced my brother. "Why do you want to know?" I asked sharply. I flinched a little at the tone of my own voice. He started down at me with a knowing look. I've seen that look before, and I knew if I didn't tell him, things would get ugly.

I sighed, rolling my eyes before replying. "To a friends house."

"Girl or Boy"

I hesitated, and mumbled under my breath "Boy"

Sweaty palms.

"No way"

"WHAT, why the hell not?" I questioned. He walked passed me telling me to watch my language. "Why the hell not?" I asked again, ignoring him fully. He spun around to face me. I raised a brow, and he raised one.

'Don't question me Orhime, you already know why"

"Dammit Sora I'm 18 years old not 13, I don't need permission to go to some boy's house" I corrected him. What the hell is up with him these days. I knew damn well I didn't need permission to go out and see boy's. That's just outrages. Why was he still treating me like I'm still a kid?

"I don't feel like arguing with you, just go back upstairs and wait there till I call you down for dinner" I opened my mouth to protest against it. To tell him no. To tell him I'm not a child anymore.

To tell him I needed freedom. But I couldn't. I just stood there, watching his every move. Like a predator watches it's pray. "NOW" He yelled and I fled to my room, slamming the door, acknowledging him how mad I was.

I sat down on the edge of my window and looked out at the quiet town. _Dammit Sora, why do you always act like this wen it comes to boys. _

I tear slide down my pale face, and I made no sudden movement to wipe it away. I took steady breathers, trying to control my emotions from bursting. I stood and paced my room, running my fingers throw my thin auburn-colored hair.

I felt like killing something. I didn't know why. I just did. I kicked a nearby basketball and it flung across the room , hitting my skateboard. I walked over to it and picked it up.

Then something hit me. _Duh. I could just sneak out. _I walked over to my window and popped it open. I swung my legs over the edge and jumped off, landing perfectly on my feet. I smirked and ran down the empty street that lead to Ichigo's house.

* * *

I came to the end of the block, right across the street from his house. I flicked my skateboard in my hands and tucked it under my arm, walking towards his front door. As I walked over a gush of wind hit me, almost knocking me down. I looked over my shoulder before continuing my walk.

I reached the front door and raised my hand to ring the door bell when someone yelled my name. Before I could looked around to see who had said my name, I was flying across the street, my backing hitting the cold hard concrete. I gasp out in pain and tried to seat up but was knocked back down by someone. _What the hell is going on?_ I kept asking myself as pain after pain came crashing down on my body.

"Orhime!"

_That voice. Why dose it sound so...familiar?_

"Orhime!"

The voice yelled again. I opened my eyes and saw a patch of orange hair hovering above me. "I-Ichigo" I manage to choke out. He lifted me up in his arms, bridal style and ran back to his house, but was knocked back down by a powerful force. We flew down the side walked, my body rolling out of his arms and a few feet away from where he now stood. He ran back towards me, but was once again knocked down to the ground.

_Who is doing all this? _I thought. _Why are they doing this? _Question after question keep running threw my head searching for an answer. I felt myself getting pulled up by the front of my jacket. I cracked my eyes open to see who was doing it.

Golden meet Gray.

"Hello...Orhime" The mystery person said with amusement. The figure pulled my face to meet its. "I've finally got the chance to see you" It said. Smiling with glee as she cocked my head to the side. I wrenched my nose in disgust as her heated breath touched my nose. Her smile quickly turned to a frown as I looked at her.

She licked her lips, showing off her neatly white teeth. My eyes widen with horror as I caught a look at how sharpen they was. My heart began to race, and my forehead was covered with beads of sweat as I study the way she looked at me, like I was something to eat. Her eyes turned from golden to bloody red. She gave one last smirk before lowering her head to my neck.

"Fuck, Orhime" I heard Ichigo yell. The rest was cut short as a blood shot scream tore from the lips, meeting the outside. A sharp pain ripped from my neck threw out my body. Everything was spinning.

My heart was pumping faster and faster. I could feel my blood slowly flowing from my body as my eyes began to blur up. I started to feel conscious. Weak. Unable to move. Like I was dieing. Slowly slipping from earth. Then the world round me went blank.

* * *

When I had seen Senna disappeared all of a sudden I knew Orhime had arrived. I quickly transported to were Senna did but froze as I seen Orhime flying across the street. My body ripped into two as she meet the hard concrete. I saw Senna hover above her as she began to sit up but was pushed back down by Senna's small feet. The purple headed girl then began to punch Orhime in her stomach. Over and over.

"Orhime!" I yelled and flash stepped over to Senna, pushing her a few feet away from us. I looked down at the girl laying helplessly on the ground. She opened her eyes and I felt my heart slowly speeding up. "I-Ichigo" She choked out. I pulled her into my arms and dashed to my house. I couldn't use my flash step with a human. That would be bad.

Before I could make it, I was knocked down to the ground, Orhime's body falling from my arms and rolling a few feet away. I quickly stood and made a mean dash towards her body, but was once again knocked down. _What the hell is up with me today? Why am I moving so fucking slow?_

**_ The reason your moving so slow is because you don't want the queen to see the real you._**A voice inside my head stated. I groan in announce, hating the fact the voice was right. A bloody scream felled my ears, as I watched Senna pierce her teeth into Orhime neck. Her eyes blood shot red. I watched as Orhime turned pale and lifeless.

My whole body began to shake with anger as I felt my fangs slowly ripping threw my flesh. I speeded to Senna's body, gripping her neck from behind. She dropped Orhime's body, letting it hit the ground and began to pull at my hands. My grip became tighter. Choking the life out the small girl.

"Biggest mistake you have every made Senna" I growled under my breath before twisting her neck around. Breaking it with ease. I threw her body to the ground and shot a string of fire at the broken body.

Watching it burn to the ground. I slowly walked towards Orhime body, which was covered in blood, and picked it up. I slowly walked to the side of my house, which was the clinic my father owned. I slide the door opened and walked to a empty room, laying her body down on the pure white sheets that was now turning red.

"Dad!" I yelled for him as I ripped the jacket and shirt off the poor girl. She had cuts and bruises all over her stomach and upper chest area. I went to the supply closet and fished out a bucket, towel and wrapping bandages. Then I walked back to the room and went to the bathroom, filling the bucket with warm water. I placed the bucket on the table, next to the bed and dipped the towel inside, ringing it out and pressing the towel against the pure pale skin, wiping the blood off.

"OH ICHIGO MY SON! DID YOU CALL YOUR LOVING AND HANDSOME FATHER FOR ADVICE ON HOW TO HAVE SE-" Before he could finish his insane sentence I jumped up and round-house kicked him in his stomach, making him drop to the floor crying out in pain.

"No time for playing around old man, help me" I said in a serious tone. My father stood up and walked over to where the girl was laying. He eyes turn sharp brown and his jaws tighten.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"Senna is what happened" I replied dryly. I rung the towel out again and raised it against her skin when my father grabbed my wrist. "I'll take it from here"

I looked at him and snatched my arm way, continuing my actions. He sighed and grabbed my arm, yanking me off the stole I was sitting on. "I said I'll take it from here Ichigo" He gave me a knowing stare and I dropped the towel. "Go fine her some clothes she can wear, I don't want her wearing these filthy clothe, oh and when I'm done I want to know ever thing that happened".

I nodded my head before replying "Fine, but somebody got to clean that mess from outside" I walked out the room and upstairs to my room. Pictures and images filling my head of what I had just did.

* * *

White. That's what I first saw when I opened my eyes, then orange, then black. "Ahh the young beauty is awake" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Don't call her that you pig" A voice I recognized all to well said. There was a few sounds of glass breaking and curse words thrown before everything was quiet again. I groaned and tried to seat up but was gently pushed back down.

"Not so fast there little lady, your body's not quit healed yet, so take it easy" A man with black hair said. I looked around the room and saw a figure with orange hair standing beside my bed.

"W-Where am I" I asked the mystery man. He smiled and chuckled under his breath. "You're at a clinic young lady, you was in a miner accident, your very lucky" He stated. I knew who every this man was, was lieing to me. I was in no accident, I was attacked by a freaking beast. And Ichigo saved me. He saved me from that monster. I remember everything that happened so don't lie to me. I groaned and sat up again, this time he helped me instead of pushing me back down.

"Every thing is looking ok, your health and blood pressure are normal, you have miner cuts and bruises on your body, but no broken bones so don't worry, you should be able to leave by tomorrow" He said before stepping out the room. I looked over at the boy who was facing away from me.

"What really happened to me Ichigo, and don't lie please" I pleaded. I already knew what happened I just wanted to hear him say it. He didn't opened his mouth, or make any sudden movement what so every. I gripped the white sheets and faced him. He looked over at me and are eyes meet. He took a deep breath and sat down next to me.

"You was attacked" He started. "By a vampire" My eyes widen and horror ran threw my tiny body. A vampire. Wasn't vampire in books and movies. There was no way I was attacked by a fucking vampire. There was just no way. "Not just any vampire, a Incubus, a vampire who hunger for lust, but not just lust, they crave for human blood, special human blood, human blood that well leave them satisfied for a whole year, and can carry there children, with no problem, and you just happened to be one, but there's something more to you that draws all Incubus forward, men and women, even children" He said looking down at the floor.

"But the Incubus that attacked you was a woman looking for satisfaction, and you had it, only men bare the children they also hunt for satisfaction to" He finished. My head was flying with a new set of question looking for answers. An Incubus. I've heard of those, but only in books and tales. They really do exist.

"What happen...during the whole accident" I asked. He stiffened and looked up at me. "You was bitten, on your neck, I sucked the vinum out so you should be alright" He said. I gasped and looked over at him touching the spot on my neck that burned like fire.

"Are you an Incubus to" I asked. He nodded his head not looking over at me. I shivered and pulled the blanket up to my body. If he's an Incubus that means he's looking to bare his children inside me.

As if he had read my thoughts he quickly said. "I'm not like most male Incubus, I can control myself around humans. When a Incubus bare there children they die. A male Incubus can lay up to four children inside a immortal human that's why they die so soon. They children are next in command. I don't bare my children with humans _never_ have and _never_ will. I only bare them with female Incubus so don't get all scared" I opened my mouth to imply something when the door bust opened to revile a very pissed offed and worried Sora.

* * *

_Who the hell is this guy? _I asked myself. I watched as he yelled at the girl that was hiding her face under the bed sheets. Not because se was afraid or scared of the man that was yelling, but because she just didn't want to look at him. _If this her boyfriend?_ I thought. The thought made my stomach go around, and I quickly pushed the image out my head.

"Sora would you calm down" Orhime asked the man. He took a deep breath and began to pace the room. Orhime pushed the covers off her body and swung her legs over the edge and began to hop down when I grabbed her shoulder.

"You shouldn't move yet Orhime, your body isn't stable yet" I quickly said. The mystery man turned back around and yanked my off the girl, pushing me against the wall. He looked at me with anger. He looked at me with the will to kill.

"Don't you dare lay a disgusting finger on my sister, do you hear me little boy" _So she was his sister_. _Tch. Lucky_ bastered. "It's boys like you who put my sister in these kinds of situation's"I shoved his hands from off me and pushed him back, making him step a few feet away. He ran back up to me and once again pushed me against the wall

"Dammit Sora stop" Orhime protested as she pulled her brother off me. He pulled his elbow back, hitting her dead in the face. She hit the floor and cried out, clinching her face as she rocked back and forth. I moved to her side and helped her up on the bed. I reached below her table and pulled out an ice pack, placing it on her eye.

"I'm so sorry Orhime I didn't mean to" He was cut off as a pillow was thrown at his face. And another. And another.

"Maybe if you just listen and stop always doing things your own damn way!" She yelled, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "He was only helping me you idiot, stop trying to protect me all the time. I'm a big girl now Sora not a kid anymore why cant you just see that!" She continued to cry. I patted her back, trying to calm her down. I wasn't always good with girls when they cried. Not even with my two little sister's. But I always did my best to keep them steady, while my mother took care of other things.

Sora reached out to touch her but she jerked away from him leaning father into my chest, which was wet with her tears. "I hate you Sora, don't touch me, don't even come near me, in fact just get out, I don't want to look at you!" The young man backed away from her and dashed out the room.

Everything was quiet. The only noise that was heard was the short gasp's coming from the girl. She pulled back and looked up at me with her teary gray eyes. "Sorry for ruining your shirt" She quickly apologized.

I shrugged my shoulders and helped her lay down. "Your brother was just protecting you"

She looked at me with a surprise expression planted on her face. "I know but...he's been protecting me for so long it's getting boring and old. I just want to be free, away from my brother. I want to live my life the way I want"

I looked down at her then an idea struck me. "Would you like to stay at my place" I asked. She stared at me puzzled before slowly nodding her head.

"Wait don't you live here" I chuckled and shook my head 'no'.

"Naw I don't live here I got my own place I just sometimes come here to see the family and spend the night" I replied. "You should get some rest ok" I told her. Se nodded her head in approval and closed her eyes. I slowly walked out the room letting the girl sleep and get her rest cause she was going to need it.

* * *

**Ok I'm going to stop it right there. As you can see Ichigo got his own crib. I thought of moving the two in together at the last minute so if it's confusing I'm very sorry. As for Sora and Orhime, there's been a bit of OOCness between the two, but don't worry I will fix all that.**

**Nypsy: **I haven't really thought of Sora's job yet, but don't worry he's not going to leave us to soon. As for Senna yes Orhime is going to kick her butt in the later chapters. Senna really didn't die in this chapter. I know it may have seem that way, but if you want to find out more about her mysterious death keep reading. As for Rukia, she's going to be a little mean and jealous in a few chapters but in the end she going to be good. Thanks for your review's.

**R&R**


End file.
